1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low ignition propensity cigarette paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a cigarette paper coated with a film-forming composition in a band form to lower air permeability of the coated portions so as to retard the outbreak of fire from a cigarette even if a smoker drops the cigarette through, for example, carelessness on the floor or the like (Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2004-512849). As the film-forming composition, there are exemplified alginates, pectin, silicates, carboxymethylcellulose, other cellulose derivatives, guar gum, starch, modified starch, polyvinyl acetate and polyvinyl alcohols.
However, the cigarette paper coated with the film-forming composition is not measured for the actual ignition propensity in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2004-512849.